thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Arrby and the Cross
Summary After rejecting the pagan Gods, Arrby meets the pups on a camping trip. Then, Arrby learns about a new religion called Christianity, which requires the belief in one God. When the pups heard Sid Swashbuckle was going to kidnap Katie, Arrby had a vision of a cross in the sky, which was sent by God. Will it help Arrby and the pups stop Sid from kidnapping Katie? Characters *Arrby *Sid Swashbuckle *Chase *Zuma *Skye *Rocky *Marshall *Rubble *Everest *Ryder *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Tracker (Mentioned) Story (Out at sea on a pirate ship, Sid Swashbuckle and Arrby are on the deck watching the seagulls.) Sid: "Signs" Those seagulls look great! Arrby: Yeah! They are. Sid: "Got up and walks into his quarders" Time to do are ritual. Arrby: "Gets up" Why do we always do this ritual? Sid: Remember those pups took what was ours? Arrby: Uh huh. But that shell belonged to the Mer-pups. Sid: Yes, but... "Walks out with two robes and a wooden idal" We always have to pray to Baal, the High God. Arrby: Uh... Sid: Come, put this on. "Puts out Arrby's robe" (Arrby started to feel unsure and takes a step back.) Sid: What's wrong? Arrby: I don't want to do the ritual anymore. Sid: Why would'nt you? "Turns around and sets the idal up" Arrby: Because Baal is just a false God! (This made Sid stop in his tracks. He turned to Arrby in shock.) Sid: WHAT?!?! You call Baal a false God?! Arrby: Yeah! I don't want to worship him anymore! It didn't help us before! Sid: "Angrily" Well then, if you don't want to worship Baal, "Grabs a life ring" have it that way. (Sid puts the life ring around Arrby, picked him up and threw the pup overboard.) (Arrby splashed in the water, holding onto the life ring.) Arrby: Sid! Sid: Forget it, Arrby! "Threw a box full of Arrby's things and it landed on the life ring" It's over! You are no longer my mate! (Arrby sadly watch as the ship sails off into the horizon.) (Scene Changer: Arrby's Tag) (Arrby swam to shore and dragged the box behind him as he walked through the woods.) Arrby: Who needs him? I can find a better owner. (Arrby kept walking until he sees the pups by a lake skipping stones.) Rocky: This is so cool. Everest: Yeah, Rocky, you were right. Chase: Now, who can do the best throw ever? Marshall: "Steps up" I will. Zuma: Are you sure Mawshall? Marshall: Sure I am. Skye: I hope God will help you this time. Rubble: Yep. Arrby: "From the bushes" God? (Marshall picked up a stone and threw it... the wrong way.) Marshall: Oops. (The stone flew into the bush and hit Arrby in the head.) Arrby: Ow! "Falls down" (Arrby's yell is heard by the other pups.) Rocky: Did I just heard someone said "Ow"? Everest: Yeah, we heard it too. Chase: I'll go see who it was. "Walks off" Zuma: I'm coming with you. "Walks off" (Chase and Zuma came over to the bush. When they walked around it, the two pups are surprised to see Arrby rubbing his forehead with his paw.) Chase and Zuma: Arrby?! (Arrby jumped in surprise, then turned around and sees Chase and Zuma.) Arrby: "Nervously" Oh... y-you sc-c-cared m-m-me. Chase: What are doing here? Zuma: Yeah, awe you trying to spy on us? Arrby: No I-I'm just wandering around. Chase: Are you sure? Arrby: Uh huh. Chase: Okay then. But I think you should come with Zuma and me. Arrby: Alright. (Chase and Zuma walked back over the pups with Arrby following them.) (When the three pups came over, the others are shocked.) Rocky: What's he doing here?! "Points his paw at Arrby" Chase: Arrby was just thrown overboard by Sid. Skye: Really? Zuma: Yep. Arrby: It's all true. (The other pups understood it.) Marshall: That's something. "Stomach grumbles" Oh, I think I'm starving. Hehehehe. Everest: We better head back to camp. Rubble: Ok. "Turns to Arrby" Why don't you join us Arrby? Arrby: Ok. (Arrby followed the pups on the way back to their campsite.) (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The pups sit around the campfire, chating to each other.) (Everest was about to eat her two marshmellows when she saw Arrby lying down looking a bit sad. She walked over to him and puts one of the marshmellows down infront of Arrby.) Arrby: "Noticed the marshmellow" Huh? "Sees Everest" Everest: I thought you might be hungry. Arrby: "Blushes" Oh, th-thank y-you. "Picks it up" Chase: Alright, everyone, time to say grace. Arrby: "Thought" Grace? "Speaks" Uh, Chase? Can I ask you something? Chase: Sure, what is it? Arrby: What do you mean when you said grace? Chase: Oh, you don't know it? Arrby: No. Chase: We do it because it makes God smile, so that the food we eat doesn't make us sick. Rocky: We always do it three times a day. Arrby: Oh. But who's God? Everest: He's the one and only true God that created the whole world. Jews, Christians and Muslims around the world worship him. Arrby: Really? Marshall: Uh huh, our religion is Christianity, which is a monotheistic religion. Arrby: Cool! But aren't there anymore of those kinds of religions? Skye: Yes. There is Judaism and Islam. Arrby: Wow! Skye: I know right? Chase: Ok, everyone, lets us say grace. (All of the pups had said grace, including Arrby, and began eating.) (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Badge) (A few weeks went by, Arrby had moved into the Lookout. He started being apart of the Paw Patrol as Chase's trainee, went to Church every Sunday and started to have a crush on Everest.) (One day, Arrby and Chase were walking back to the Lookout.) Arrby: Chase, you were great at directing traffic. Chase: Thank you, Arrby. Pretty soon you will learn how to do it too. Arrby: Cool! I can't wait to tell the other pups! Chase: Let's hurry back then. "Runs off" (Arrby ran after Chase. When they got back, the other pups have worried looks on their faces.) Chase: Pups, why do you have worried faces? Skye: Ryder told us that he overheard Sid talking about kidnapping Katie! Arrby: What?! Thats terrible! Marshall: I know! Rocky: What are we going to do? Zuma: Maybe Wyder might know some ideas. Everyone except Zuma and Arrby: Uh huh. Arrby: Can I think of an idea while you talk to Ryder? Rubble: OK Arrby, you can do that. Everest: "Calling out" Come on Rubble! Rubble: Coming! (Rubble and the other pups ran into the Lookout, leaving Arrby alone.) Arrby: Ok, I better think of some ideas. "Starts thinking" (He thinked and thinked, but can't think of anything.) Arrby: "Signs" Well, maybe God might help. "Starts praying" God, I've heard Sid's about to kidnap Katie and I hope you could help me. (Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the sky. Arrby looked up and saw a magnificent sight.) (In the sky, there was a firey Christian cross and next to it are some words that read: "Fight by this.") Arrby: "Gasps" (Then, he heard a voice.) Voice: Arrby, don't be afraid. Arrby: W-w-w-who are you? Voice: I am Jesus, the Son of God, you will fight Sid in my name. (When the cross disappeared, Arrby was surprised by what he has seen.) Arrby: I have to tell the others. "Runs to the Lookout" (Inside, Ryder and the other pups are discussing what to do.) Ryder: Maybe, get Katie to leave? Chase: Nope. Ryder: How about fight Sid? Rocky and Marshall: Too risky! (Just then, Arrby came through the doors panting.) Everest: Arrby? Arrby: Everyone, "Sighs" I... "Sighs" have something... "Sighs" to tell you. Zuma: What is it, dude? Chase: "Noticed something about Arrby" Wait, that look on your face means you just had saw something. Arrby: "Nods" Ryder: Well, what did you saw? (Arrby told Ryder and the pups about the cross he saw and the voice that spoke to him.) (The others were speechless.) Rocky: Wow! That's amazing! Skye: Yeah! Ryder: You know what, Arrby? I think you had a vision. Arrby: Really? Ryder: Yep. Marshall: Hang on! Does that mean Arrby has to fight Sid alone? Arrby: I'm afraid so. Chase: Arrby, we'll get the cops while you fight Sid. Arrby: OK. "Runs off" Ryder: Alright, pups, time to call the police. "Grabs his pup-pad and presses a button" (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (At the Pet Parlor, Sid had Katie and Cali cornered.) Katie: "Scared" W-w-what are you going to do with us? Sid: "Holding a stick" Just want you to be my mates. Hahahaha! (Just before Sid could lay his hands on Katie, Arrby came running in through the doors.) Arrby: SID! (Sid turns to see his former pup-mate.) Arrby: Leave Katie alone! Sid: Well, if it's my used to be mate. Do you think you can defeat me? Arrby: Yes. Sid: Take this! "Swings the stick at Arrby" (Arrby dodged the swing. With each swing, Arrby dodged all of them.) Sid: Fast. But not fast enough. (Sid was about to hit Arrby's head when-) Arrby: Hi ya! "Hits the stick away" Sid: "Gasps" (Arrby then tackled Sid and growled at him.) Arrby: Sid Swashbuckle, you are done. Sid: "Gulps" (Scene Changer: Arrby's Badge) (The police took Sid into one of their cars.) Officer: You are going to stay in Jail for a long long long time. Sid: Oh this is so not fair! (Ryder, the pups, Katie and Cali watch as the police took Sid away.) Katie: I'm glad you saved me, Arrby. Thank you. Arrby: Aw. Your welcome, Katie. It was nothing. Marshall: Hey, do you know what this reminds me of? Pups except Marshall: What? Marshall: The vision Arrby had is kind of like the vision the Roman emporer Constantine had. Chase: Uh huh. Marshall: And the way Arrby converted to our faith is like when Ruth converted to Judaism. Zuma: Yeah! Like they say, "It's good to believe in what the Bible says." Pups: "Laughs" (Mayor Goodway walks over.) Mayor Goodway: Well done, PAW Patrol! Sid Swashbuckle will never ever be a threat to Adventure Bay again. Ryder: Thanks Mayor. Mayor Goodway: Oh, I got something special to tell the pups. Rubble: Really? Skye: What is it? What is it? (All the pups are so excited, their tails wagged very fast.) Mayor Goodway: The owner of the church of Adventure Bay wanted to make all of you, including Tracker, Apostles of Christ. (The pups were quite surprised about this.) Rocky: Us? Apostles? Mayor Goodway: Yes, Apostles. Every Sunday, you shall hold meetings in the meeting room of the church. Arrby: Now thats an offer we can't refused. (The other pups agreed.) Ryder: Well Arrby, if there's any trouble... Arrby: I'll yelp for help. (Everyone laughed) ~The End~ '''Note: '''If you wanted to see the sequel, click here.Category:Stories